The present invention relates to a supplemental wheel assembly which can be mounted on the existing frame of a vehicle to enhance the ride thereof.
By way of background, longer bodies are being built on existing vehicle frames creating an increased overhang beyond the rear axle. In the past, supplementary supports for this overhang were in the nature of air cylinders which required compressors, numerous air lines, numerous connections and other moving parts. This required considerable maintenance from time to time. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency that the present invention is concerned.